


Same Time, Next Week?

by videogamedoc87



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the BJ/Trapper student/teacher AU you had no idea you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as the result of many late night conversations with corporal-cupcake and my own twisted mind. Please enjoy.

The bell rang just as BJ skidded into the room. Slipping into his seat he pulled his history book and his notebook out before focusing his eyes up front. He looked confusedly at the desk upfront. Leaning over to his best friend Hawkeye he asked, "Hey? What happened to Mr. Burns?" 

"He got carted out by the funny farm. Apparently his wife and girlfriend found out about each other. And they ran off. Together. As in," he gestured like two people kissing, "TOGETHER, together." 

BJ's eyebrows shot up. "Huh. Wonder who's gonna replace him?" 

The door to the classroom opened and a tall man walked in, a fedora on his head and a briefcase in his hand. He was dressed in a three piece suit complete with tie. BJ almost melted into the floor. This man, this new teacher, was hitting every last one of his kinks. He was big enough to manhandle a scrawny beanpole like BJ. When he took off the fedora his hair was escaping whatever product was in it and curling slightly over his forehead. 

 

"Mornin' class. My name is Dr. McIntyre. I'm Mr. Burns replacement for the rest of the year. Can anyone tell me what the last thing you covered was?" 

BJ raised his hand, "Uh we just got to the Civil War. Mr. Burns was explaining why the south should've won."

Dr. McIntyre laughed, "Well, he sounds like an interesting fellow. Sorry I missed him." 

The rest of class was spent recapping what they had already learned, which was great for BJ. Since he was so distracted he couldn't concentrate anyway. When the bell rang he hurried after Hawkeye and Margaret towards the cafeteria. 

Over the next month BJ's grades in history started slipping. Hawkeye had noticed and teased BJ about doing it on purpose to get Dr. "Just call me Trapper. Doctor makes me feel old" McIntyre to give him private tutor sessions. In reality it was Trapper's fault all around. He was distracting as fuck. With a Boston accent that was so out of place in California and his collection of three piece suits and curls that got messier every time he got excited and ran his hands through his hair, BJ was half-hard all day long. He was 16, and a stiff breeze could get him hard but a stiff breeze wasn't a quarter as distracting as Trapper. 

 

It was a Monday when things took a turn. Trapper had asked BJ to stay after class. When the bell rang the entire class filed out, Hawkeye following Margaret and making obscene gestures as to what BJ should do to get his grade up. BJ stayed in his chair, in the middle just like his last name always put him. Hunnicutt. Boring. Middle of the road. Trapper came and perched on the desk in front of him, feet in the chair. 

"Mr. Hunnicutt, I'd like to talk to you about your grade. From what I've heard, you're quite the running back and the football team depends on you. Being a sports fan I'd hate to see your grades affect your ability to play. It's your junior year, that means you should be working your tail off to make sure you have the best grades possible. And I've checked your records, you had good grades in here, despite what I’ve heard about Mr. Burns. Care to tell me just what’s going on?” 

 

BJ sat there, eyes on his desk, arms folded. How could he tell Trapper that he was the problem. That sitting in his class everyday and watching him push his sleeves up when he got passionate about what he was teaching was so distracting he couldn’t focus on the actual lecture. BJ figured the best thing to do was to lie.

“I’m sorry Trapper. My parents have been fighting a lot lately and it’s been affecting my school work. I...I promise I’ll get better. It’s just been hard to study with all the yelling.”

Trapper sighed, “Uh huh. Well, how’s about I give you a little extra credit work? Nothing major, just a couple of take-home quizzes. And, if you need to, my classroom door is always open. Do your homework here if it can help.” 

 

BJ nodded, “Thanks Trapper. I appreciate it.” Inside he was freaking out. Sitting in here everyday after school?! He wasn't sure if his libido could handle it. He hurried out and rushed to his next class. After school he tracked down Hawkeye and the two of them retreated to their treehouse, affectionately known as The Swamp. 

Hawkeye knew something was on BJ's mind, and had been for some time but he hadn't wanted to push him for information. They were best friends but they were still boys. Talking about feelings didn't come easy to them. Of course he knew BJ was gay. Hell he'd been the first person Beej had come out too. 

"Ok Beej. Spill. What's been going on with you?" 

BJ sighed and went to the small window, leaning against the frame. 

"You know I'm gay. And that I have a crush on...well on Trapper...." BJ trailed off and took a deep breath. This next part was gonna drive Hawk nuts. "I....I think I love him Hawk. I know what you're gonna say. I'm only 16 what do I know about love? But seeing him makes me feel...well I can't really express it. I get happy and sad and all mixed up inside every time I go to history. And it's driving me insane. He offered to tutor me. I told him my parents have been fighting and I haven't been able to concentrate so he told me I was more than welcome to stay after school in his classroom to do my homework. I don't think I can!"

 

Hawkeye threw his head back and laughed. BJ rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a pout on his face. 

"It's not funny! God you're such an asshole! Remind me why we're friends again?" 

 

Hawkeye's laughter trailed off to hiccups, "I'm sorry. It's just. You're serious? Like really?" BJ nodded miserably. Hawkeye sat up and patted the spot next to him. The other boy sank down and rested his head on Hawkeye's shoulder. He hid his face in his best friend's neck and Hawk slung his arm around BJ's shoulders. 

"Beej. If you're really serious about this, let me help you. You know he's only teaching here temporarily. I'm not even sure where he lives. We know he's from Boston but we need to find out if he's going back there after the end of the year. Let Operation Deflower begin!" he ended with a flourish of his hands, knocking BJ over in the process. 

 

The two boys spent the next month trying to subtly learn everything they could about Trapper. Hawkeye found out that he was planning on staying in California after the end of the school year to teach at Stanford. Which was only about an hour from Mill Valley and would easily be drivable....well a boy could dream. And dream BJ did. His nights were filled with thoughts of Trapper. 

 

Naked Trapper, half naked Trapper, fully dressed, every version of Trapper paraded through BJ's fantasies every night. His right hand was getting the workout of a lifetime, sometimes it was two or three times in one day. Something had to give and soon. 

Step one according to Hawk was getting Trapper's attention. Being a guy it wasn't as easy, but BJ started working out and buying his shirts a size too small so they pulled tight across his chest and biceps. He invested in some skinny jeans that clung to his ass and calves and required he go commando most days. The teasing didn't seem to be working and after a month BJ was getting discouraged. His grade in history had improved for a while but his discouragement had caused it to tank again and so Trapper had asked to see him. After school. BJ spent the rest of the day quietly freaking out. 

 

Come 3:15 he was opening Trapper's classroom door and shuffling inside, head down, shoulders hunched. When he looked up he stopped dead. Trapper was leaning against his desk, legs crossed and arms folded. His suit coat was slung over his chair and he still had his vest buttoned up with his sleeves rolled down. BJ's heart started racing and his cock took notice of how well the older man's pants fit him. Trapper shoved a chair with his foot and pointed at it, gesturing for BJ to sit. The boy sat down and hung his head. 

 

"So. Your grade improved for a while there. But all of a sudden, it tanked. Again. Care to explain yourself?" Trapper said with a stern tone. 

BJ sat, quiet, arms folded. He knew if he opened his mouth he would blurt out how he felt about the older man and that would only end in disaster. So he stayed silent, head bowed. Trapper grabbed his hair and forced him to meet the older man's eyes. BJ's eyes widened as he saw the desire that was brimming from his stern gaze. 

"I think I know what your problem is Hunnicutt," Trapper said as he pulled the young man up by his hair to a standing position and turned him. The bigger man yanked BJ backwards, the boy's hips connecting with a sizeable erection. BJ groaned, as his head was yanked back. 

"You're too busy trying to tempt me to pay any attention to your studies. You've been quite the naughty boy Hunnicutt. And I think you need a little discipline in your life."

BJ snorted, "And you think you're the one to dish it out?"

Trapper shoved the boy away from him just enough to spin him around. He quickly stripped him from the waist down, making sure to grope his pert little ass in the process. Pulling the boy's shirt over his head, Trapper used it to keep his wrists together behind his back. Reaching up to his own neck he untied his tie and shoved it in BJ's mouth to muffle the screams he expected. He pushed BJ to his desk and forced him to bend over it, reaching under him to make sure his cock wasn't rubbing against the wood. 

Leaning down he forced BJ's neck to arch with a hand in his hair, and whispered in his ear, "Yeah. I kinda think I'm the only one who can punish you the way you deserve. Teasing me like a little slut with those tight shirts and jeans. I know what you need. A spanking. A good, hard spanking. And then," he leaned in closer and nipped at BJ's earlobe, "I'm gonna put you on your knees and make you suck my cock. Not gonna fuck you. Not yet. Not till you're gagging for it."

 

Trapped leaned back and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, his eyes traveling appreciatively up BJ's long legs to his ass. He grinned once before picking up the ruler on his desk. 

"You get ten. This time."

Trapper laid his left arm flat across BJ's back and rared back with the ruler in his right. He landed the blows quickly, deviating the position of each blow. When he was done BJ had tears streaming down his face and his ass was cherry red. Trapper leaned down to leave a bite mark in each ass cheek. 

Standing back up he grabbed BJ's hair, using his grip to force the boy to his knees. He pulled the tie out of BJ's mouth, and unzipped his pants. Pulling his cock out he slid it into BJ's open mouth. Grabbing his hair with both hands he started thrusting gently, enjoying the moans and whimpers that issued from BJ's abused throat. Looking down, his eyes met BJ's, tears still falling from the baby blues and desire shining through. Trapper threw his head back and came with a growl, his hands tightening in BJ's hair as the boy swallowed around him. 

 

He pushed the boy away when his cock grew too sensitive. The site of BJ on his knees, tears streaming down his face and flecks of white on his lips was enough to make Trapper's cock try to get hard again. Reaching down he pulled the boy to his feet and using his tie he wiped the cum and tears off BJ's face. He helped the boy get re-dressed and led him into his office. Trapper sat down on the couch and pulled the boy into his lap, making sure to give his still sore ass a good squeeze. 

BJ turned his face into the older man's neck, hiding the flush on his cheeks. His cock was still rock hard and the sting in his ass was only making it worse. Trapper forced his thighs to either side of his own and started rubbing at BJ's erection through his jeans. 

"I want you to make a mess of yourself for me baby boy. Want you to go back out there, sit in your desk and do your homework with your cum all over yourself. I'm gonna watch you and help if you need it. Can you do that for me?"

BJ mewled as Trapper's hand rubbed his cock harder, it chafed some but it felt so good. He wanted to feel the older man's hands on his bare skin and he tried to unzip his pants. Trapper's hand moved quickly to stop him. "No baby boy. Just like this. Want you to make a mess of these tight little jeans you're wearing." 

Using his free hand, Trapper grabbed both of BJ's wrists and held them tightly between their bodies. He was determined to make the boy come for him. The whimpers and moans coming from the boy in his lap were making his cock twitch and he was contemplating throwing his plan out the window and fucking BJ right then. The boy chose that moment to buck up into Trapper's hand and come with a whimper. The older man let him go and held the boy close, rubbing circles on his lower back to calm him down. BJ melted into the warm hands and sighed happily. 

The next hour was spent with BJ doing his homework and Trapper grading papers. As the clock struck five Trapper stood and stretched, his shirt riding up to show a hint of tanned skin and a flash of a flat stomach. BJ was instantly hard again and he moaned quietly. The older man flashed a somewhat evil smirk at the boy. 

"Same time next week Mr. Hunnicutt?" he asked with a crooked grin. BJ nodded dumbly and quickly left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week BJ dressed in the same jeans, a pair of tight grey skinnies, his favorite green polo and his black high top Converse. Once again he was going commando because underwear ruined the look of his jeans. He was nervous all day and he couldn't stop his leg from jumping more and more the closer it came to 3:00. When the bell rang for the end of school BJ jumped out of his chair and hurried to the closest bathroom. Hiding in a stall he reapplied his deodorant and put on a touch of his favorite cologne. Taking a deep breath he headed to Trapper's classroom. When he entered there wasn't anyone there. 

"Trapper? Dr. McIntyre?" BJ called out quietly. "In here," a familiar voice said. BJ turned and went into the teacher's office. He was sitting at his desk, long legs propped on top of the wooden monstrosity and his attention fully focused on the papers in his lap. 

"Take a seat Mr. Hunnicutt. Go ahead and get started on today's assignment." BJ pulled his books out and was halfway done when Trapper came to stand over him. He grabbed BJ by the hand and led him around to his desk chair. Sitting down he pulled the boy into his lap. 

"First we're gonna talk ok? We need to discuss some things before this goes much further. First, we will not be having any kind of penetrative sex while I am employed here or before you come of age. And another thing, don't try to convince me to break that rule. The only thing that will accomplish is making sure I never touch you again and I'm pretty sure that's not what you want." 

BJ shook his head. No that was definitely not something he wanted. 

"Second, we will continue to meet like this for the duration of the school year. The catch is, if for any reason you drop below a B average in my class this stops until your grade is back up. So if you have a test this time will be spent making sure you know the material. Also you will turn in your homework on time or this stops. Third, you do not tell a single soul about this. Not Mr. Pierce or Ms. Houlihan. No one. Do you understand me?" Trapper grabbed BJ's chin to force eye contact. 

BJ nodded again, the forcefulness in Trapper's tone getting him hard already. He squirmed a little in the older man's lap, trying to hide his erection. 

"You seem to have a growing problem baby boy," Trapper said with a grin. "But I need verbal agreement from you."

"Yes I understand. And I agree to follow the rules," BJ said. 

"Good boy. Now let's see what we can do about your problem." Trapper picked BJ up and pushed him to lean his ass against the desk. Scooting his chair closer he undid the boy's jeans and nuzzled at his rock hard cock. He took his time with pleasing the boy. Making sure he was enjoying everything. 

BJ couldn't believe that Trapper was going down on him. Reaching out he put a tentative hand on the older man's head. When he wasn't pushed away he laced his fingers into the curly hair and held on for dear life. Trapper sucked harder and ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of the boy's cock. Gently he ran a finger behind the boy's balls and towards his hole. Pressing gently he slipped just the tip inside and BJ was done for. Head thrown back he came with a grunt, his fingers tightening in Trapper's curls. 

The older man rolled his chair away from the desk and leaned back, his hand resting on his own erection, and rubbing it almost absentmindedly. 

"Can I touch you?" BJ asked quietly, a flush still in his cheeks. Trapper grinned crookedly and gestured in acceptance. BJ smiled and straddled the older man's thighs. He reached out and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Trapper's shirt, stroking the small patch of skin he'd bared. Running his hands downward he unzipped the teacher's trousers and undid the button. His own cock was hard again and he pulled Trapper's cock from his pants and scooted forward to grind against his erection. 

 

Trapper ran his hands under BJ's shirt and pulled it off. Picking the boy up he moved them to the couch and laid BJ down. The younger man wriggled out of his jeans and struck a pose with a grin. Trapper laughed before pouncing on the boy. BJ ground up against the older man with a whimper. 

Trapper growled as BJ's nails dug into his shoulder blades and thrust down against the boy roughly. The feel of his cock against the boy's was wonderful and Trapper knew he wasn't going to last long. He sat back to straddle BJ's thighs and wrapped his hand around both their erections, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

 

He enjoyed the juxtaposition of being mostly dressed while BJ was completely naked. His dry cleaning bill was likely going to go up but right now that didn't matter. The only thing that did was the boy beneath him. Trapper was risking a lot for a boy. Who would likely tire of an old man like him before too long. Shaking his head he dispersed with thinking and focused on BJ squirming beneath him. Trapper leaned down and licked at the boy's nipple, blowing on it afterward. 

 

BJ mewled and threw his head back. He reached out to touch Trapper but his hands were grabbed and forced over his head. The boy struggled against the hold Trapper had on him but the older man was stronger and held him down easily. A bite to BJ's collarbone had him biting back a scream as he came. The sight and sounds of BJ's orgasm triggered Trapper's and he groaned through his teeth. 

 

The older man collapsed against BJ both of them breathing hard. Trapper moved first, climbing up and stretching, BJ once again catching a glimpse of tan skin and what looked to be ink on his hipbone. The boy was too tired to think too much about it though. A t-shirt hit him in the face. 

"Clean up and finish your homework. I have some more papers to go through," Trapper said, seated at his desk once more with his legs propped up. He'd left the buttons that BJ had unbuttoned open and a hint of chest hair was peeking out. BJ finished his homework and went to leave. 

 

"Same time next week?" Trapper said with that sexy crooked grin and BJ nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is a little awkward. Also this isn't betaed so any mistakes are mine.

Their weekly meetings continued for the rest of the year. As finals neared BJ used the time to actually study. Trapper was more than willing to help him with all his classes and his assistance led BJ to a 3.9 GPA. The highest he'd had since he'd started high school. On the last day of school BJ found an envelope in his locker as he cleaned it out. His name was written in familiar handwriting. 

 

BJ quickly finished cleaning his locker out and hurried to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Ripping the envelope open he pulled out a key and a letter. 

 

Hey Baby Boy,

I figured this would be a bit easier than trying to track you down on the last day of school. I'm writing this while watching you take your final, that furrow you get between your eyes when you're concentrating is very distracting I hope you know that. Anyway, that key is for the front door of my house. But there's a catch, you don't get my address until the day before your birthday. 

We won't see each other until then. I know it seems like a long time but I know you're going on vacation with your folks and I have a lot of stuff to take care of before I start at Stanford this fall. I trust you'll continue to be my good boy and I only have one order for you. I want you to stop masturabting until we see each other again. 

Stop frowning at the paper, it didn't do anything to you. I know you can do it baby boy. I know you can be good for me. 

Yours,  
Trapper

 

BJ was rock hard by the end of the letter. There was no way he could stop masturbating for a month and half! But he wanted to be good for Trapper. Sighing he folded the letter back up and slipped it in the envelope and hid it in his backpack. The key he slid onto his key ring, the sight of it next to his other keys sending a thrill through him. 

 

July 11th took its time coming. BJ read the letter so many times the paper was getting thin in spots and the folds were completely gone. When he felt his resolve weakening about jerking off he would stare at Trapper's house key. Weird as it sounded, staring at it helped. It reminded him what he was waiting for. 

 

On the day before his birthday, BJ lay in bed until very late. He had requested that his parents celebrate with him a day early because he wanted to hang out with his friends on his actual birthday. They had agreed and he could smell the cake his mom was baking. Chocolate with homemade cream cheese icing, his favorite. He spent the day at home, enjoying the time with his parents and enduring tears from his mom about her baby growing up. 

 

They had steak for dinner and birthday cake for dessert and BJ stayed up late watching movies with his parents. When he finally went upstairs he texted Hawkeye to ask him to cover for him the next day. Claiming he wanted some time alone, his best friend agreed. Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone pinged at him. Squinting at it he pulled up his texts. There was one from an unknown number, and BJ's heart started pounding. 

 

"Trapper," he whispered to himself, clicking on the message. 

1156 Coronet Avenue  
9 AM sharp   
Let yourself in and strip  
Fold your clothes, leave them on the chair   
Kneel in the middle of the living room and wait for me

BJ was rock hard in an instant, his breathing and heart rate racing. He set an alarm on his phone but there was no way he was getting to sleep anytime soon. He lay there staring at nothing, willing his erection to go down so he could sleep. His eyes got heavy finally and he slipped into dreamland, dreaming about the next day. 

 

BJ left the house at 8:15, just to make sure he wasn't late. He pulled up at the address at 8:50 and made his way up the walkway and inside. Following the instructions he stripped and went to kneel in the living room to wait. He knelt for what felt like hours before he finally heard footsteps behind him. 

"Aren't you a sight?" a voice said breathily. "You look so pretty on your knees baby boy. I think I want you to stay that way while we have our conversation."

Trapper came around in front of him and sat down on the floor. He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a worn t-shirt. His feet were bare and BJ had never seen that much of his skin before. His cock got harder than he thought it could and he whined quietly. The older man huffed a laugh. Going to his own knees, Trapper leaned in and kissed BJ on the forehead. 

"Happy birthday baby boy. I'm sorry we had to wait so long to see each other again. Have you been good? Or did you touch yourself?" he asked as he grabbed a handful of BJ's hair and pulled. 

BJ shook his head, "I was good. I promise. I didn't touch myself at all after I read your letter. I was good sir." 

 

Trapper smiled and ran his fingers through BJ's hair soothingly. "That's my good boy. Now, first thing, do you know what a safe word is?"

BJ shook his head. It sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. 

"A safe word is used in situations where one person is being...dominated by another person. If the submissive, that's you, feels uncomfortable at any point all they have to do is say their safe word and everything stops. Does that make sense?" 

"I think so? Basically I use it if something happens I don't like?" BJ said.

 

Trapper nodded, "Exactly. Also we will use colors to determine where your limits are. So if I do something like tie you up if you like it you would say green when I asked you. If it was ok but not something you really enjoyed you would say yellow and if you're not comfortable at all you would say red and I would stop. Ok? Your safe word is prophecy. If at anytime you need me to stop just say it."

 

"Yes Trapper," BJ said with a nod. 

"One last thing. When we do this, when we play, you will call me Professor or Sir. You will not use my name. And I won't use yours. I will call you Baby or Boy. Is that still ok with you?" 

 

"Yes Professor."

 

"Good boy. Now we're gonna start with something easy. You're going to jerk off while I watch but you're not going to come until I say so. If you do you'll be punished. Do you understand?" Trapper asked as he sat on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table. 

 

"Yes Professor," BJ said quietly. Trapper gestured for him to begin. 

BJ wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking, immediately he knew he wasn't going to last. Slowing his strokes he tried to hold his orgasm back and he managed it for a short period. Until Trapper began to speak. 

"You look so good right now Baby. So pretty on your knees for me. Stroking your cock like a good little Boy. I know you can wait. You don't want to get spanked do you? I know you want to be a good Boy for me. No don't slow down Baby, keep a nice steady rhythm for me. God your cock is so pretty. I can't wait to taste it again. Wanna suck you till you scream for me. Make you come so many times you can't get it up. And then, I'm gonna fuck you. Leave bruises and bite marks on that pretty tan skin of yours. Fuck you so many times you're dripping with my cum, then plug you so it stays inside all day long."

 

BJ was gone, his hand stroking faster with each word until he threw his head back and came with a groan. His face went red and he hung his head, disappointed in himself and unable to look Trapper in the eyes. The older man sighed heavily. 

"I did warn you there would be a punishment if you came before I said so. Come here, crawl to me and lay yourself over my lap, ass up," Trapper said, sitting up straight and spreading his thighs. BJ crawled over, his face red with shame and he climbed awkwardly into Trapper's lap. 

"I'm sorry Sir," he whispered. 

 

Trapper ran a hand through his hair, petting him gently for a moment. 

"I know baby. But you have to learn somehow. Now what how do you feel right now? What color? And think about it first." 

BJ contemplated his feelings on being punished. He had enjoyed the spanking that first day and his cock was already getting hard just thinking about it. "Green," he stated firmly. Trapper gripped his hair tighter and forced his head down. Using that same arm he laid it across BJ's hips to help keep him still. 

"Seven this time. And you'll count them for me."

He landed each blow in a different place enjoying the whimpers and mewls each strike caused BJ to make. He counted each stroke and his voice got quieter each time. By the time they reached seven BJ was crying quietly. After the final stroke Trapper picked him up and cuddled him close. 

 

"Are you ok Baby? What color?"

"Green, Professor. I'm ok. That...was intense though. But I think I liked it."

Trapper huffed a laugh into BJ's hair. He wrapped his arms around his boy's waist and rested his chin on BJ's shoulder. He was already in way too deep and he knew it. The boy in his arms meant more to him than anyone else in his life. He sighed deeply before turning them so he could spoon BJ. 

"You've gotten taller. I bet money you're at least as tall as me before you stop growing," Trapper said, laying a kiss on the back of BJ's neck. The boy squirmed at the ticklish touch. "God I hope so. Everyone else has gotten tall but me. Hell, Hawkeye is already over six feet!"

 

Trapper pulled a blanket over them. "Naptime. I can see your eyelids drooping. Catch some sleep and we can continue when you wake up ok?" 

BJ nodded sleepily his eyes already closing. He woke slightly when Trapper picked him up to carry him upstairs. BJ wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and tucked his head against Trapper's chest. The older man smiled down at the boy as he tucked him into bed. He made his way to his closet, pulling a small duffle bag out and unzipping it to rifle through its contents. A length of rope, a sharp knife and a first aid kit were taken out and the bag was stashed back in the closet. 

 

Trapper sat in his easy chair to cut the rope into even lengths and watch BJ sleep. He let the boy nap for about an hour before implementing his plan. Being very quiet he tied BJ's wrists together and then used another piece of rope to secure them to the headboard. Climbing between his boy's thighs he bit at BJ's hipbone, leaving a red-purple mark. The boy was already squirming beneath him and starting to wake up. Trapper slid his mouth all the way down BJ's cock just once before sitting up. 

 

"Wake up Boy," he said, smacking BJ's thigh lightly. 

BJ woke suddenly and tried to sit up before realizing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The black rope was soft and snug around his wrists and obviously the Professor had some serious knot tying skills. He pulled against the rope slightly and there was no give. Looking down, he was greeted with the sight of Trapper's smile hovering over his cock. As soon as the older man caught his eyes he sunk his mouth over BJ's erection. 

 

"Fuck!" BJ screamed out. The older man's mouth was hot and wet and he knew exactly what he was doing. The boy knew it wasn't going to take long for him to come again. 

 

Trapper pulled back and stroked his boy's thighs. "Color Baby Boy."

"Green, Professor," BJ managed to stammer out. 

 

With a crooked smirk, Trapper went back to giving BJ the best blow job he'd ever had. It wasn't long before the older man had to dig his fingers into his boy's hips to keep him still. 

"I'm...I'm gonna come sir!" BJ panted out, expecting Trapper to pull back. He didn't. He just kept working BJ's cock with his mouth until the boy moaned and his whole body locked up with an orgasm. 

When he managed to drag his eyes back open, Trapper was straddling his thighs and fisting his own erection. BJ's cock gave a weak twitch but even his age was no help. He'd already come twice in the past three hours. But the sight of Trapper, eyes closed and head thrown back, stroking himself was pornography brought to life. The older man looked at BJ through hooded eyes, a smirk on his face. 

"You look so good tied up Baby. So pretty with that rope around your wrists. And the look on your face when you came," he trailed off with a growl. 

"Fuck, Baby Boy. I'm gonna come all over you. Mark you as mine. You're gonna go home smelling like me."

A few strokes later Trapper was coming all over BJ's chest, rubbing it in while he stroked himself through the aftershocks. He managed to release BJ's wrists before collapsing next to him on the bed. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and enjoying each other's company in a way they hadn't been able to before. BJ left around 10, feeling sore and happy. Just before he walked out Trapper called his name. 

"Same time next week Baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally listened to Pony on repeat while writing this chapter. Enjoy.

Six months later 

BJ hurried up the walkway to Trapper's house, an envelope clutched in his hand. Even though it was chilly outside he was sweating with nerves. When he and Trapper had talked earlier BJ had requested they sit down and talk before playing this week, he had big news that he wanted to share. BJ walked inside and hung his coat on the rack before toeing off his boots. 

 

"Beej? Baby is that you?" Trapper called out. 

 

"Yeah it's me!" BJ called back as he took a deep breath and went into the living room. 

Trapper was on the couch, bare feet peeking out from a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that was just a bit too tight stretched across his chest. He smiled at BJ when he walked in and held out a hand. The boy went willingly, folding his now over 6 foot frame into the older man's lap. He leaned in and snuggled against Trapper's chest, sighing happily. 

 

"So. What is it you want to talk about?" Trapper asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. BJ stayed silent and handed the somewhat worn envelope to the older man. Pulling the letter out Trapper read it out loud. 

 

"Dear Mr. BJ Hunnicutt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted..." he trailed off and looked up at his boy who was grinning widely. 

"H- hey!! You're coming to Stanford?! Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me?" Trapper asked, hugging his boy close with glee. 

 

"If I didn't get in I didn't want to get your hopes up. Or my own honestly. I...well I want to go to medical school and be close to you so I made Stanford my first choice. And I got in!!!! I did it!!" BJ exclaimed happily. 

 

Trapper leaned in and kissed BJ. On the lips. BJ's eyes went wide, he'd never kissed him on the lips before. Everywhere else on his body was intimately acquainted with the older man's lips but this was their first real kiss. The boy sank into it, moaning deep in his throat. He was hard in an instant. There was something to be said about kissing. One kiss had never affected him quite so much before but it felt wonderful. 

 

The older man picked his boy up, which wasn't as easy these days since he was just as tall as Trapper now, and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Setting him on his feet, the older man began slowly stripping his boy. He pulled his shirt off and leaned in to kiss him again. Trapper could get drunk off BJ's kisses, the sweetness of them was intoxicating. When BJ was finally naked Trapper pushed him towards the bed. 

"Lay on the bed baby, I have a present for you too." 

 

In all the time they had been together Trapper had never taken his clothes off. It was a part of their play that both of them enjoyed but the older man knew his boy wanted to see him naked. He slipped his phone into his speaker dock and queued up a song. As the opening strains of Ginuwine's Pony began to play Trapper started moving to the beat. 

BJ stared, transfixed, as the older man began sliding his shirt up, revealing tan skin and a perfect set of abs. The boy's eyes traveled down and his brain stalled as he noticed the top of a tattoo on Trapper's right hip. It looked like the top of a flower, a pink flower. BJ sat up straighter as the older man finally slid his pants down his legs and was finally, gloriously, naked. Trapper crawled over BJ and lay on top of him, one hand tangling in his long hair. 

 

"Before you ask, it's a hibiscus, Rosie was my childhood pet, and I was not in my right mind when I got it. I was very high and had just gotten my PhD." 

 

BJ shoved Trapper onto his back and trailed his fingers over the gorgeous tattoo. The pink hibiscus was the largest part and the name Rosie was written in a Sailor Jerry style script underneath the flower. The boy leaned down and licked at it before biting down. Trapper arched his hips, his hipbones had always been sensitive and the tattoo had only added to it. 

"Guess you like it then?" he asked in a strained voice. 

BJ smiled up at him before sliding his mouth down Trapper's cock. He only got a few strokes in before his partner was pulling him back up by his hair and laying him out on his back. The older man leaned over and pulled condoms and lube out of the nightstand. 

"You know I was planning to wait until you turned 18 for this. Was gonna get tested and everything but I just can't wait. I want you Beej in the worst way. Can I make love to you baby?" Trapper asked quietly. 

 

BJ nodded, trying to find his voice. 

"Please. I...I want you too Trap. So much," he said breathily. 

 

The older man kissed BJ hard, laying his full weight on top of the boy. They kissed for a while, both of them enjoying the novelty of it. Soon they were grinding against each other, their erections bumping and brushing with each thrust. The older man pulled back and put a pillow underneath BJ's hips. Grabbing the lube, Trapper slicked up two fingers and propped one of the boy's legs over his shoulder. Kissing the inside of a thigh he slowly inched his finger inside his boy. 

 

"Just relax for me baby boy. That's it. Such a good boy for me," Trapper rambled as he stretched BJ slowly, giving him time to adjust each time he added a finger. By the time he had four fingers sliding in and out, BJ was a quivering mess underneath him. Trapper sat back and rolled a condom down his erection with his dry hand, before slicking his cock and sliding forward. Steadying himself with a hand on BJ's hip he thrust slowly into his boy, pausing every few seconds to make sure BJ wasn't feeling any pain. 

 

BJ's head was thrown back and his hands were fisted in the sheets, he'd had no idea it was going to feel this good. He was pretty sure he was going to come without a single touch to his cock. As Trapper began thrusting BJ whined. 

"Oh fuck, Trapper. Fuck, sir. Oh that feels so good. Your cock feels so good inside me sir. I'm gonna...oh fuck I'm gonna come!" BJ screamed as his orgasm washed over him, his body locking up and his inner muscles clamping down on Trapper's cock. The older man groaned and stopped his thrusting, leaning his forehead against his boy's collarbone. He was determined to wring at least one more orgasm out of BJ before he came himself. 

 

Trapper took a deep breath and began a slow rhythm, reaching to stroke BJ's still sensitive limp cock. The boy mewled at the light touch and tossed his head back, his hands fisting in his own hair and pulling. The older man reached up and grabbed BJ's hands, holding them down with one of his own above his boy's head. He angled his hips to make sure he was hitting BJ's prostate with every thrust. 

 

"God you feel good around my cock baby. So tight," he hissed. He sped up his thrusts and his strokes to BJ's cock. The boy was fully hard again and whimpering with each motion. 

"That's a good boy. I want you to come again for me. Come around my cock baby boy. It feels so good," Trapper panted out as he ratcheted up the speed of his thrusts again. Soon the only noises were their mingled groans and the slap of Trapper's hips against BJ's. 

Trapper leaned down and bit at BJ's earlobe, 

 

"Baby I want you to come. Now."

 

Trapper's order combined with a direct thrust to his prostate set BJ off. He came with a scream, hips arching off the bed. His ass clamping around Trapper's cock a second time was enough to trigger the older man's orgasm as well and he thrust weakly through the aftershocks. Both of them were breathing heavily as Trapper pulled out and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wet a washcloth. He used it to clean BJ up and then climbed in bed beside him and cuddled the boy close. 

"Merry Christmas baby," he whispered before joining his boy in slumber. 

 

Trapper woke and looked at the clock, they had been napping for about three hours and the sight of BJ naked in his bed was making him hard. He grinned and pulled their rope from his nightstand, tying BJ's wrists together before turning the boy on his stomach and tying his wrists to the headboard. Going to the closet he pulled out the coil of rope, cutting off a lengthy piece. Kneeling behind his boy he pulled his legs up and tied them together around his knees. 

 

He slid a condom down his cock and slicked it, enjoying how heavy of a sleeper his boy was, it made doing things to him in his sleep much easier. Trapper slid two fingers into his boy easily and decided that fucking him awake sounded perfect. Gripping BJ's hips he slammed into him, smacking him on the ass with each thrust. BJ woke with a yell, tugging at his restraints in vain. It had been too long since they had played this way and he had missed it. 

 

"God Baby, I forgot how pretty you look all tied up like that," Trapper said with a husky voice. 

BJ whined and thrust back as best he could while restrained. Trapper dug his fingers hard into BJ's hips, he wanted his boy wearing marks when he was through with him. Lacing the fingers of one hand in BJ's hair he leaned over his back and left a trail of deep bite marks from one shoulder blade to the other. Each bite made BJ's ass tighten around Trapper's cock and made both men moan.

 

"Fuck Professor. Oh god that feels good. Harder, oh please fuck me harder Professor. Please. I wanna feel it for days sir. God your cock feels so fucking good!" 

 

It thrilled Trapper to no end when BJ called him Professor, and he closed his eyes and sped up his thrusting. Keeping a hand in BJ's hair he forced his boy's head back and looked down, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing into BJ's tight little hole. 

 

"Jesus, Baby Boy. You're taking my cock so well. That greedy little hole just swallowing it up. I'm gonna film this one day and then make you watch while you ride me," Trapper panted into BJ's ear. 

 

Reaching up, he untied BJ's hands and pulled out to flip his boy onto his back. Throwing BJ's legs over his elbows he slid back in easily, leaning forward and forcing BJ's knees to his chest. He used his free hand to stroke the boy's cock, enjoying the noises it drew from BJ. 

"That's my good boy. I want to feel you come around my cock baby. It feels so good when you do. Your ass so snug around me. Come for me baby. Make a mess of yourself."

BJ came with a silent scream, his orgasm so intense he whited out momentarily. When he came to Trapper had re-tied his hands to the headboard and was straddling his chest. The older man had a hand around his cock and the other hand in BJ's hair. 

 

"I'm gonna come all over your face Baby Boy. Open your mouth for me. That's a good boy. God you look so sexy right now, oh fuck baby. I'm gonna..." Trapper trailed off as he came all over BJ's face, striping his cheeks and open mouth with white. Looking down, the older man groaned at the sight. 

 

"Fuck I wish I could get hard again. You look amazing right now Baby Boy. So pretty. Let's get you untied and cleaned up." 

 

Trapper untied BJ's hands and rubbed his wrists briskly. Climbing off the bed he pulled the boy up and led him to the bathroom. They showered quickly, Trapper enjoying the act of washing his boy, before falling back into the rumpled bed. 

"Same time next week Professor?" BJ mumbled before falling asleep, a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...well it's the longest thing I've ever posted. I'm glad people like it. Reviews and comments are life!!

Over the next few months their meetings were few and far between. BJ had been named valedictorian and Trapper was busy preparing for his first set of finals. They managed to carve out a day here and a few hours there but all in all BJ was moodier by the day. It all boiled over one day and BJ spent an entire afternoon tied up, bent over Trapper's bed. The older man had spanked him first, ten strokes for being a brat, and then proceeded to latch a cock ring around each of their cocks and fuck BJ for hours. 

 

Graduation came and BJ delivered a speech that brought down the house. Trapper managed to steal him away later that night and they snuck into the school and had sex in his old classroom, Trapper's tie muffling BJ's screams. About a week before his 18th birthday BJ had gone antiquing with his mom. He liked to say he wasn't that type of gay boy but secretly he loved it. Looking through all the old stuff, finding cool knick knacks and even an old history textbook for Trapper. But his best find that day was an antique key and padlock set. 

The padlock was small, with engraving on it depicting leaves and a fleur de lis. The key itself was plain with three loops on top. BJ decided to give it to Trapper. The next time they managed to grab a few hours he gave it to the older man. 

"I saw this and thought of you. And how you unlocked my true self. Or something. That sounded much better in my head," he said, blushing. 

Trapper pulled him in for a kiss. "I love it. I really do."

BJ's 18th birthday was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and he was up early. His mom and dad were out of town for business and he had the place to himself. They had felt bad but he assured them he would be fine. The three of them had celebrated a couple days early and they had surprised him with a brand new motorcycle. 

 

It was a Harley Davidson Sportster, all black. Wheeling it out of the garage he threw on Trapper's leather jacket he'd stolen a few months ago and headed to his partner's house. He pulled up and parked his new bike in the garage next to Trapper's car. The door to the kitchen opened and a curly head poked out. 

 

"Tell me that's not my good leather jacket? The one I've been looking for?" Trapper said teasingly. "Also where did you get that monstrosity?" 

"My parents gave it to me before they left. I wanted to surprise you with it. Isn't it beautiful?" BJ said grinning at his bike. 

Trapper shook his head and sighed. "Do you two need some time alone? Or can we get going?" 

BJ's head shot up and his eyebrows furrowed. "Going? We're going somewhere?" 

 

Trapper nodded. "Yep. You can leave your bike here in the garage if you want. We won't be back till late tomorrow. I packed some clothes for us, since we are practically the same size and you steal my clothes all the time anyway."

Grabbing the suitcase from the house Trapper tossed it in the backseat while BJ climbed in the passenger seat. Trapper pulled a bandana out of the glove compartment and turned to his boy. 

"I wanna blindfold you Baby. Is that ok? I want this to be a surprise." 

BJ nodded, his cock already getting hard. Trapper tied the bandana snugly around his eyes and ran a hand over his erection a few times before pulling out of the garage. They arrived at their destination a little early so Trapper parked the car in the edge of the parking lot. Reaching over he undid BJ's shorts and pulled his cock out, leaning over to slide his mouth all the way down. He got his boy off quickly enjoying the squirms and moans coming from him. After BJ came he pulled back and licked his lips. 

 

"I do love the way you taste," Trapper said, his voice husky. "Come on Baby. Time for your first surprise," he said. BJ redid his pants and reached up for the blindfold, but Trapper stopped him. "Not yet baby. Just wait. I'll lead you." 

 

He lead BJ to the tattoo parlor door and finally pulled off the blindfold. BJ blinked at the sudden brightness and his eyes got wide when he realized where they were. Trapper held the door open and ushered him inside. 

"Hi, I have a 10:30 appointment. Under the name McIntyre." The clerk nodded and went to fetch one of the artists. He came up and Trapper pulled him off to the side. The older man had come in three days earlier to set up the appointment and plan the tattoos. The artist showed him the drawings and Trapper nodded happily. They were perfect. 

 

He lead BJ over to a pair of chairs. Making sure his boy was settled he retied the bandana around his eyes. "I want this to be a surprise too. Ok?" 

"Ok Professor," BJ mumbled just loud enough for the older man to hear him. Trapper laughed and planted a kiss on BJ's hair before settling in the chair next to him. He grabbed BJ's hand and laced their fingers together. The whole process took about two hours and when the artists were done Trapper led BJ to the bathroom which had a huge mirror above the sinks. He locked the door behind them and pulled BJ's blindfold off.

 

The boy stared at the lock tattooed on his right hip. It was identical to the one he'd given Trapper and tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to turn but his partner's arms stopped him. They bent him over slightly and the fingers of one hand brushed the newly inked skin gently. 

 

"Fuck Baby Boy. You have my mark on you permanently. You're mine. Forever. Mine," Trapper growled and he bit at BJ's neck savagely. He pulled a small container of Vaseline out of his pocket and slicked two fingers. He pulled BJ's shorts and underwear down and shoved both fingers inside his boy, prepping him quickly. He freed his own cock and slicked it as well before driving it deep into his boy. BJ bit into his own forearm to muffle his scream. Trapper was close already and he groaned through his teeth. 

 

He came after just a few more thrusts moaning into BJ's shoulder blade. Pulling out, he reached into his cargo pocket and grabbed the butt plug he'd brought with him. He slid it into his boy's ass, making sure it was all the way in before pulling his underwear and shorts back up and helping him stand. BJ moaned as the plug shifted inside him and brushed his prostate. He hadn't come and his cock was rock hard. 

 

Scrabbling at Trapper's waistband he pulled the older man's shorts down just enough to see his tattoo. On his left hip was the key to match BJ's lock. The boy brushed his thumb over the clear plastic taped over the tattoo. Pulling Trapper close, BJ kissed him. 

"I love you," the boy whispered, tears falling from his baby blues. Trapper sniffled and wiped at his own eyes, "I love you too Baby. Now come on. Let's get out of here." 

 

They left the tattoo shop and BJ whined quietly with every shift of the plug inside him. Trapper was already hard again just from the noises his boy was making. He rushed to the hotel and got them checked in before dragging BJ to the elevator. They hurried to their room and Trapper tossed his suitcase and BJ's backpack onto the bed before stripping his boy and bending him over the suite's dining table. Freeing his erection he pulled the plug out and slid into his boy's still tight ass. The knowledge that he was fucking his boy with his own come as lube was driving him wild. 

 

BJ was holding on to the table for dear life, his head hung between his shoulders and groans issuing from his mouth with each hard thrust. His orgasm came out of nowhere and he screamed as Trapper dug his teeth into the back of his neck. Grabbing BJ by the hair Trapper drug him into the bedroom and shoved him onto his back on the bed. Stripping down, he grabbed the lube from his suitcase and slicked up his cock before throwing BJ's legs over his elbows and fucking into him. Their new tattoos lined up perfectly and the jolt of pain made each of them cry out. 

 

BJ fisted one hand in Trapper's hair and began stroking his cock with the other, matching Trapper's hurried rhythm. They came together, gasps and moans filling the air. Climbing off his boy, Trapper went to the living room and fetched the plug. He cleaned it thoroughly before taking it back to the bedroom. Kneeling between BJ's legs he slid the plug inside his boy, tapping the base once it was all the way in. BJ whined and squirmed as the plug nudged his prostate. 

 

"You're gonna keep that in until I'm ready to fuck you again Baby. I'm gonna keep filling you up all night. Now I want you to get on your knees on the floor for me Baby Boy. I have another present for you."

BJ knelt gracefully, sucking in a hard breath when his heels dug into the plug. Trapper tied his boy's wrists and elbows together, immobilizing his arms behind his back. Going to his suitcase he pulled out a flat box and came to stand over his boy. He ran his hand through BJ's hair, petting him gently before his grip turned rough and he forced the boy to look up at him. 

 

"I had this made especially for you Baby Boy. I know we've been talking about it for a while and I figured your birthday was the perfect occasion."

 

Opening the box he pulled out a black leather collar, about an inch and a half wide with a silver buckle and a loop meant for a lock. Fastening the collar snugly around BJ's neck Trapper pulled out the small padlock his boy had given him and locked the collar. He slid two fingers between BJ's skin and the leather, making sure it wasn't too tight. 

"Whaddaya think Baby Boy? Do you like it?" Trapper asked, one hand threading into BJ's hair once more. 

BJ couldn't speak. Trapper had gotten him tattooed and given him a collar, BJ had never felt more at peace. He felt...owned. And it was thrilling. Finding his voice he croaked out, "Yes Sir. I like it. So very much. Thank you Sir."

 

Trapper smiled down at his boy. He helped him up and led him over to the chair by the dresser. Turning it slightly he faced it toward the mirrored closet doors. He untied BJ's hands, he wanted them free for this next part and pushed the boy into the chair. He landed square on the plug and let out a loud whimper. Trapper went to his knees and slid his mouth down BJ's still limp cock. The boy was still sensitive from his last orgasm and he bucked his hips away from the hot mouth around him. 

 

Trapper dug his fingers into BJ's hips, being careful not to put too much pressure on the tattoo, making sure his boy stayed still. It wasn't long before his boy was hard again and the older man pulled his hips forward so he could fuck the boy with the plug. BJ's head was thrown back and he was panting, mouth open, his hands latched in Trapper's curls. 

 

"Oh fuck Professor. Oh god that feels....it hurts. But oh god it feels good. Please. Please don't stop. Oh god. I'm gonna...oh fuck I'm gonna come!" 

Trapped slid his mouth away and stroked BJ through his orgasm, catching as much as he could in his hand and holding it out to his boy. 

"Clean my hand off Baby. That's my good Boy." 

 

By now they were both worn out and Trapper helped BJ to the bed where they both collapsed, curled together.

The older man woke a couple of hours later, his cock hard once more after a rather vivid dream involving BJ's mouth. His boy was laid out on his stomach, one arm curled under his pillow and the other hanging off the bed. The base of the plug was flat against his ass and Trapper grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed. Gently, he pulled the plug free, grinning as BJ whined in his sleep. 

 

He fished the lube out from under his pillow and quickly slicked his cock, using his dry hand to spread his boy's ass open so he could sink in. Keeping his thrusts slow and shallow he pulled BJ's hips up slightly while forcing his head down with his free hand. The boy moaned as he slowly woke. The older man raked his nails down his boy's back as he sped up his thrusts. 

 

BJ fisted his hands in the pillow under his head as he whined. Trapper was hitting his prostate with every thrust and holding his hips down against the bed so he couldn't get to his own cock. The friction of the sheets was just enough to drive him crazy and he mewled loudly. 

The noises coming from his boy were driving Trapper closer to the edge. He sped up his thrusts even more, his fingernails digging half-moons into BJ's ass where he was holding him down. An idea came to him suddenly, pulling out he used his boy's collar to pull him to the desk by the window. 

 

"Stay," Trapper said, pushing BJ flat against the desk. Going to his bag he fished out two pieces of rope and used them to tie his boy to the desk he was leaning over, arms outstretched and his ass at the perfect height. Trapper thrust hard into his boy, the new angle perfect for the pace he wanted to set. He slowed his thrusts significantly, keeping them deep and long. Each shove inward was accompanied by a hard slap to BJ's ass. The boy cried out with each smack, tugging slightly at his restraints. 

 

"God Baby Boy. You look so good like this. Such a pretty baby. My marks all over you, showing the world who you belong to. Fuck but your ass is still so tight. Even after the workout it got yesterday. Close your legs for me baby. Oh yeah, fuck that makes it tighter. God I'm gonna fuck you for hours Baby Boy. Gonna leave you tied up right here until we have to check out. Gonna plug you up again, make sure all that come stays inside this tight little ass until we get home. If I had my way, I'd keep you plugged and full of my come at all times. Make you come to my class all messy from where I just fucked you in my office."

 

BJ was moaning at the filth spilling from Trapper's mouth. He loved the idea of Trapper keeping him plugged while he was at school. True to his word the older man left him tied up for the next few hours, giving him frequent breaks but always coming back for more. Trapper managed to wring four orgasms out of BJ and two more from himself. When checkout time came they were both exhausted and when they got back to Mill Valley they showered quickly and fell into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a figure from Trapper's past and learn a little more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it ends on a sort of cliffhanger. Don't worry though another chapter is incoming soon!!

BJ's first year at Stanford went by in a flash it seemed. He ended the year on the Dean's list and as a member of the Phi Kappa Psi fraternity. He loved his brothers and the community service they did. Keeping his grades as high as he did even qualified him to live in the frat house the next year. 

  


BJ opened the door to Trapper's house, setting his suitcase and backpack down right inside the door. He was finally done with packing and had already moved a lot of his stuff into the frat house before coming back to Mill Valley. His partner was still at school finishing up some meetings with his department head and BJ decided to surprise him. 

The boy started dinner and was going through his mail when a handwritten envelope caught his eye. It was addressed to a Mr. BJ Hunnicutt and the return address was Boston. Trapper's hometown. 

  


"I don't know anyone else in Boston," BJ murmured to himself as he opened the envelope carefully. The letter was from a Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III, head of thoracic surgery at Boston General, and BJ's idol. He read the letter eagerly. 

Mr. Hunnicutt,

  


After reviewing your transcripts and conversing with your professors, I have decided to award you the prestigious honor of being my intern for a month this summer. I shall expect you on July 1st at my office. I look forward to working with you. 

Sincerely,

  


Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester III

Head of Thoracic Surgery

BJ was dumbfounded. This internship was infamous throughout the medical student community. It wasn't something you applied for, Dr. Winchester researched all year, and picked one med student from across the country to intern with him. And he'd chosen BJ. The front door opened and Trapper's voice called out, "Hey! Babe you here?"

  


BJ tried to speak but his voice was gone. His partner came into the kitchen with a worried look. "Baby? BJ? Hey what's wrong?" Trapper said, concern in his voice. BJ held the letter out to him with a shaking hand. 

  


"H-hey!!! Beej!! This is awesome!! I'm so proud of you baby." Trapper pulled BJ to his feet and wrapped the trembling boy in his arms. 

  


"You know what this means right? You, me and a month in my favorite town. I can't wait to show her off to you. You're gonna love it!" 

  


BJ grinned at Trapper's enthusiasm. It was infectious and suddenly he was getting more excited by the second. They spent the rest of the night making plans before BJ headed home to tell his parents the good news. They were just as excited and his mom cried over how grown up her little boy was. 

Trapper and BJ left California a week early, so Trapper could show off his hometown. They landed around 11 AM Boston time and checked into their hotel before venturing out for lunch. The older man was in high spirits, greatly enjoying showing his favorite girl to his favorite guy. They had lunch at Sycamore and then took a walk around the Common. BJ was enjoying being able to hold hands with Trapper without being worried about someone seeing them. 

That night BJ could tell something was on Trapper's mind, he was fidgeting with everything in the hotel room and could barely sit still during dinner. When they got back to the hotel room BJ shoved Trapper into the chair and straddled him to keep him still. 

  


"Out with it. Come on. I can tell something is on your mind and I'm not letting you up until you talk about it," BJ said, crossing his arms. Trapper let out a heavy sigh and hung his head. Wrapping his arms tightly around his boy the older man leaned his forehead against BJ's chest. 

"I...I need to tell you something. Something that isn't easy for me to talk about at all."

Trapper picked up BJ and moved him so he could get up and pace. Running his hands through his hair he took a deep breath and started speaking.

  


“I went into the Navy right out of high school. Did two tours in Afghanistan on the USS Ronald Reagan, an aircraft carrier. My bunkmate was a guy named Corbin. We hit it off right away, he was from New York, I’m from Boston, when baseball season hit we lost all our money to each other. Somewhere between the first and second tour...well, we fell in love. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was still in effect so we couldn’t exactly do much about it. We hid it pretty well, I think our buddies knew but they never said anything and neither did we. During our second tour we came under attack. Corbin was a pilot, flew F-16s, and they scrambled one morning around 5:30. The rest of us were at battle stations when the call came in. 

  


Two of our birds had been shot down, one of them was….one was Corbin’s. Once the attack was over we went looking for wreckage, couldn’t let the enemy get their hands on our tech. After about two hours we fished his body out of the ocean. I had to hide it all. And I kept hiding. Through the rest of that tour, through my honorable discharge, through the months I spent hiding at home, all the way until I went to Boston University.”

  


  
Trapper paused at the window, one arm going up to prop himself on the frame. The next part he was scared about. What happened to him while he was in college had been one of the most intense and scary and wonderful things that he had ever experienced. He stayed at the window, facing away from BJ as he began speaking again.

“When I went to BU I went a little wild. Slept with as many girls and boy as I could. Spent days on benders, drunk, high, I didn’t care as long as I was fucked up so bad I couldn’t think. One night, this twink I was trying to fuck convinced me to go to this club. Said it was an upscale sex club, he dressed me in the nicest clothes I had at the time and off we went. 

When we got to the door, the bouncer waved us right in, apparently the kid I was with knew him or something. It was gorgeous. Lots of dark wood, leather and dim lighting. Obviously a rich man’s place and I felt way out of my league. The kid disappeared in the first fifteen minutes and I was scared. And alone. This guy came up, introduced himself as Flagg, he was older and good looking but I got this vibe from him that I didn’t like. He backed me into a dark corner and tried, well, let’s just say it wasn’t any fun but nothing really happened because the next thing I knew he was on his back with a bloody nose. Another man stood over him, he was tall, taller than me even and not exactly classically handsome. 

  


But when he turned to me, there was something in his eyes that I inherently trusted. He held out his hand to me and I took it. My heart was pounding, but I followed him to a private room where he sat in a chair and told me to kneel. And I did. His name is Charles and he was my Dom. For close to 6 years. He taught me everything I know, about being a good Dom, and being a good Sub.”

BJ was floored. He stood and went to stand behind Trapper and wrap his arms around the older man’s waist. It was obvious this was something his partner wasn’t comfortable talking about. Trapper turned and hugged his boy close. To have him here, in this city, was fantastic. Sighing Trapper led BJ to the bed and pulled him down to cuddle him close, BJ’s back tucked into his chest. He buried his face in his boy’s hair and breathed him in. 

  


“He wants to meet you,” Trapper whispered. “But I need to tell you something. His name is Charles. Dr. Charles Emerson Winchester the Third.”

  


BJ sat up and turned to look down at his partner. “What?! As in THE MAN I IDOLIZE?! The one I’m going to have to face everyday for a month?! But..how...I mean...he wants to meet me before the internship starts?”

  


Trapper nodded. “Yeah. We are having lunch with him tomorrow. I want you to be prepared, he is going to test you. Now bedtime. I’m beat after all that walking today."

  


They stripped and fell into bed, Trapper was worn out physically and emotionally and he fell asleep quickly, arm wrapped around BJ’s waist. The younger of the two lay awake, dreading the next day. He finally fell asleep around 3 AM and tossed and turned until 10. Trapper drug him out of bed and hurried both of them through a shower before  dressing BJ in his best shirt and tie and donning his favorite three piece suit. Lunch was at Mistral, Trapper’s favorite, he couldn’t believe Charles remembered. 

He was already seated when Trapper and BJ walked in and he rose as they approached, a smile on his face. They exchanged pleasantries and sat down to eat. BJ realized that the only person who had a menu was Charles, the boy looked at his partner quizzically but the older man just shook his head minutely as if to say, “Don’t say anything.” The food was fantastic and the conversation even more so. After dessert had been cleared away Charles sat forward and rested his chin on steepled fingers. 

  


“So, BJ, have you ever been to a club that caters to our lifestyle?” Charles asked, his voice quiet. 

BJ shook his head and Charles frowned. Trapper leaned in to whisper in BJ’s ear, “Answer him with words unless he specifically tells you to be quiet.”

  


“No sir, Dr. Winchester. I haven’t,” the boy answered after clearing his throat. 

  


Charles smiled, “Good. The club we are going to is a wonderful example of our culture done properly. I have the feeling you’ll enjoy it immensely. Now, we have some discussing to do that isn’t fit for such a public setting. Why don’t we go to my apartment? Some privacy and a nice cognac will go perfectly with this conversation.”

The three men left the restaurant and a private car took them to Charles’s apartment. BJ could feel his palms starting to sweat. He was more nervous about this than anything. This conversation about what he and Trapper did wasn't one he expected to have with his medical idol. He was quiet as he filed into a lavishly decorated parlor behind Trapper and Charles who were chatting amicably. 

BJ looked around the room, enjoying the airy feel to the room. He stopped dead when he noticed the naked man kneeling on a pillow. The man was very hairy with a rather large nose. His pillow was next to an overstuffed easy chair which Charles settled into with a happy sigh. 

  


"Max, darling, please fetch the good cognac? And three glasses. Now Mr. Hunnicutt I know you're not of the legal drinking age so we'll make yours a small one."

  


The naked man, Max, stood and went to a wooden cabinet. He poured three glasses, one about half the size of the other two, and brought them over on a tray to Charles. He handed them out and gestured for the other two to sit. BJ sat next to Trap fidgeting until the older man laid a hand on his leg. 

"Now, BJ, you understand what I am to John correct?" 

  


"Yes sir. He told me last night."

"Good. So when we go tonight there will be rules. You will follow them or you will be punished. Again do you understand?" 

"Yes sir," BJ said. 

  


"Now, you are John's Sub. That means he will be in control of you. I would like to ask your permission to share that duty with him. I would also like to be able to give you commands. Do you think that would be alright with you?" 

  


The boy swallowed, "Um...I...yes. That. Would be ok with me. As long as it's ok with Trap." 

Charles smiled softly, "I am glad you said that. A sign of a good Sub. John, would that be alright with you?"

  


Trapper cleared his throat, "Yeah that's fine. As long as I get final say." Charles nodded. 

"Now, BJ I would like you to wait in the hall for a few moments. Max you as well."

  


Max gestured towards Trapper and Charles nodded. The naked man tackled Trapper to the couch and hugged him hard. There was much babbling in a language BJ didn't recognize and the two men laughed sporadically. Finally, Max grabbed BJ's hand and led him out to the hall. 

  


"Time for the Doms to have top talk time. So, I gotta know. How old are you? Or how young I should say," Max asked. 

"Um, I'm 19. Almost." 

  


Max whistled. That was young but then again he forgot sometimes that Trapper wasn't all that old himself. 

"How'd you get twisted up with Trap anyway?" Max asked seemingly unashamed of his nudity. 

  


BJ blushed and stammered, "He..he was my teacher...and uh...well my grades got kinda bad and things just kinda happened?" 

He was saved from further explanation by the door to the parlor opening and Trapper poking his head out with a grin. He motioned to BJ, "Come on Baby Boy. He wants to talk to you alone now. That ok?" 

  


BJ nodded and Trapper stopped him for a soft kiss before sitting next to Max. The boy approached the parlor door nervously. Charles was still seated in the same chair and he gestured BJ towards the pillow on the floor directly in front of the chair. 

"Will you kneel for me?" Charles asked quietly


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be roughness and lots of BDSM things. Be warned.

After a moment's contemplation BJ went willingly to his knees in front of the older man, head bowed and hands clasped together behind his back. 

"May I touch you?" 

"Yes sir."

  


A hand ran through his hair, petting him gently before the grip turned tight and forced his head up. BJ was hard in an instant, all the blood in his body rushing to his cock. He gasped quietly, chest heaving as his breaths got quicker. His brain was already quieting down, and he could tell it wouldn't take much for him to drop into subspace. He raised his eyes to meet Charles' gaze. 

"You're a natural. John was serious," Charles muttered. BJ hummed as the hand began petting him again, before guiding his head to rest on the older man's knee. The boy let out a happy sigh and nuzzled against Charles' leg. The older man looked down and was struck by how happy the boy looked. He was meant to be on his knees, Charles thought to himself. 

"Stand and strip for me," he commanded. 

  


BJ stood without hesitation to strip, folding each item as he took it off, until he was naked. Charles reached out to run a finger over the lock tattooed on his hip. It was small and artfully done, not garish like that awful thing John had. 

  


"You are a beautiful little boy aren't you?" 

BJ blushed as Charles stood and ran his hands all over the younger man. His cock was fully erect by now but the older man was careful to avoid it. Satisfied with his inspection Charles returned to his chair and pointed at the pillow. BJ went happily to his knees and assumed his usual position, blue eyes peeking through his lashes at Charles. 

"May I request something Sir?" BJ asked quietly. Charles nodded. "May I...that is, I'd like to give you some pleasure too?"

"What did you have in mind?" Charles asked with a smile. BJ scooted forward slightly, "I'd like to suck your cock Sir. Please?"

The older man sucked in a breath. He'd been told to expect it from John. BJ had an oral fixation and he enjoyed sucking cock. Charles nodded and freed his rapidly growing erection. "One condition, you let me use your mouth how I want to. And you keep your hands behind your back. Understand?" 

  


"Yes sir," BJ said, licking his lips. He opened his mouth and Charles grasped two handfuls of his hair and guided his hardness into the boy's mouth. The boy moaned around him and Charles gasped. 

"John was right. Your mouth is exquisite boy. Keep your jaw slack for me." 

BJ let his mouth hang open, too absorbed to notice the drool, spit and precome that leaked out of his mouth. Charles sped up his thrusts, going a bit deeper each time, testing BJ's gag reflex. When it never triggered the older man smiled and began fucking the boy's throat. 

  


He reached out and rang a small bell on the end table. Max poked his head in and Charles managed to get across that he wanted John to come in. The curly haired man approached the pair slowly and ran a comforting hand through BJ's hair. The boy whined at his Dom's touch. 

  


"You were right John. He's fantastic," Charles said with a groan. "I'm going to come in your mouth Boy. I want you to swallow it." 

Charles came with a groan, BJ's mouth sunk all the way down his cock. The boy lapped and sucked until the older man gently pushed him off. Trapper pulled BJ to his feet and guided him to the couch, pushing him to sit. Kneeling in front of him, the older man quickly slid his mouth down his boy's erection. BJ whined and squirmed until Trapper dug his fingers into his hipbones to hold him still. 

Once BJ came he was cuddled close between the two older men and he quickly fell asleep. When he woke he was alone on the couch and there was a note propped against a glass on the coffee table in front of him. It instructed him to get dressed if he wanted to and make his way to the kitchen. Shrugging, BJ stayed naked and followed his nose to a large state of the art kitchen. Trapper smiled when he saw BJ's state of undress and gestured for him to come closer. 

  


"Will you kneel for me during dinner and let me feed you?" he asked as the boy came closer. Nodding BJ knelt on a soft pillow and enjoyed being fed small bites of chicken and vegetables. For dessert there was creamy vanilla ice cream, freshly churned, and cherry pie. 

"You will remain naked when we go out tonight. Is that alright?" Charles asked after they had retired back to the parlor, while Trapper ran an errand. BJ was once again kneeling in front of him with his head resting on Charles' knee. 

  


"Yes sir," BJ said, his voice light. He was halfway down to subspace already and they hadn't even left the house. His Dom came back with his collar and a leash. Trapper buckled the collar around his boy's neck and locked it with the padlock before clipping the leash to it. He pulled BJ to his feet using the leash and hugged him close. 

  


"Color Baby Boy?"

"Green sir," BJ whispered, arms coming up to wrap tightly around his Dom. Trapper smiled at him happily. 

  


"Come on upstairs and let's get ready."

Trapper led BJ upstairs by the leash, both of them enjoying the control it gave the older man. In the large bathroom, Trapper shaved his body from head to toe and then latched a pair of black leather cuffs around BJ's wrists and ankles. He'd had them for a while but had been waiting for a special occasion to use them. This was perfect. Reaching into his bag Trapper also pulled out a heavy metal butt plug and a cock ring that matched. Each had a loop and he pulled out a length of rope as well. 

"I want you to wear these tonight Baby Boy. And I want you to remember that nothing will happen without your consent. What's your safe word?"

  


"Prophecy, Professor," BJ said. He was excited for tonight. His Professor wanted to show him off. And he trusted that Trapper and Charles wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Trapper bent him over the counter and lubed the plug and his hole before sliding the heavy thing inside. BJ moaned as it rubbed gently against his prostate and he was instantly hard again. The older man turned him and had him rest his ass against the counter which caused the plug to shift inside him. The cock ring was latched tightly around his erection and balls and the rope was tied securely around his waist, keeping the plug in place and causing every movement to make the plug move. 

Trapper led BJ into a bedroom and made the boy dress him. Charles had gotten his personal tailor to make a suit for him for tonight. It was dark grey with a subtle pinstripe. The shirt was black and the tie a deep red. BJ thought he looked amazing and he told him so. Downstairs, Charles was waiting by the back entrance and the three of them headed out. 

The club was located on a side street in Beacon Hill and the entrance was closed off from the street. A valet opened the door and they were inside. BJ's head was on a swivel trying to take everything in. The club was just as gorgeous as Trapper had described it. The lighting was dim but tasteful and the furnishings were leather and mahogany with black metal accents. Looking around BJ spotted many naked Subs, most of them collared like he was. 

Charles led them to a dimly lit corner where an odd looking bench sat. Taking off his jacket, Charles rolled up his sleeves and opened a small cabinet. Inside there was a collection of spanking implements in all shapes and sizes ranging from paddles to crops. Selecting a plain paddle he came over to BJ. 

  


"I'm going to spank you Boy. Bend over the bench. John, make sure he doesn't move." 

Trapper used the hooks on the bench to immobilize BJ's arms and legs while his ass was in the air. His Dom knelt in front of him leaning in to kiss him roughly, biting at his boy's lips. Charles landed seven strokes, three on each cheek and one directly across the plug. BJ had tears running down his face after the last one landed and Trapper kissed them away before pulling him to his feet. 

The three men found a couch with pillows scattered in front of it. BJ knelt without being told which earned him a smile from Trapper and a pet from Charles. The two older men kept him between them, running their hands over his head and body as they spoke with other Doms. The boy could see that Trapper was getting annoyed at how many people asked to touch BJ. Each time his Dom said no, politely. Until a man came up, and without asking, tried to put his hand on BJ's hair. Trapper stood quickly and pulled his fist back but Charles stopped him. Security came and escorted the man away. 

Standing Charles wrapped BJ's leash in one hand and Trapper's tie in the other, leading them both to a private room. He was obviously upset and Trapper hung his head. The disappointment showing in Charles's eyes was almost too much for him to bear. A hand grabbed his curls and forced his eyes to meet those cold blue ones. 

  


"I'm not happy Pet. You know we don't solve our problems with violence. I think you need a lesson in discipline. It's been too long since I had you on your knees. Strip to just your trousers and kneel." 

  


Trapper crossed his arms and stood, moody look on his face, "No." Charles who had been going to check on BJ, stopped. His shoulders raised and his head came up, he continued over to the youngest and talked to him quietly, making sure he hadn't been hurt. BJ ensured him he was fine and asked what he was going to do to Trapper. 

  


"Remind him of his place," Charles growled out. 

Going to the nightstand by the bed, he pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs and a ball gag and stalked over to his defiant Pet. Grabbing a handful of curls he forced the man to his knees. 

  


"Open," he hissed. When Trapper didn't comply Charles slapped him across the face and forced his jaw open to accommodate the gag. Circling around, Charles cuffed his Pet's hands together and drug him to the bed by his hair. Sitting on the edge, he undid his Pet's trousers and pulled them down. 

  


"Boy," he called to BJ. "Come here and help me."  BJ came over and helped Charles strip Trapper from the waist down. Once his ass was bare Charles pulled his Pet over his lap. 

  


"I'm thinking at least ten strokes Pet. I imagine you haven't had a good spanking I years. Boy, count them for me." 

  


As each stroke landed BJ counted them and by the tenth Trapper has stopped struggling and Charles could hear muffled sobbing coming from his Pet. He unlocked the cuffs and removed the gag before gathering his Pet up and cuddling him close. BJ approached the bed and slid next to them, putting a hand on Trapper's hair. 

Charles wrapped an arm around BJ as well before passing Trapper to him and climbing off the bed. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand he handed it to BJ. "Have you ever fucked anyone before Boy?" 

"No sir I haven't."

  


Charles smiled, "I'll talk you through it then. First I want you to finish stripping him." 

  


BJ did and Charles finally noticed the new tattoo on his Pet's hip. A key, which would line up with the Boy's lock if they were fucking face to face. He wanted to see that.

  


"Now, put a couple of pillows under his hips. Good. Now lube your index and middle fingers. He needs it rough so you're gonna start with two fingers."

BJ followed Charles's instructions and soon Trapper was sobbing in pleasure as his boy slid four fingers in and out of his hole. 

  


"Now I think you can handle this next part," Charles said with a grin. BJ smiled back and slid his fingers out, lubing them again to slick his cock. Scooting forward he used his wet hand to guide the head of his erection into the older man's ass. They both let out a moan when their hips met and Charles let out a tiny groan as he saw the tattoos line up perfectly. BJ kept his thrusts slow and deep per the oldest's instructions. 

"Stroke his cock Boy, it's been far too long since I saw my Pet lose that ironclad control of his. I want to see him come all over himself. Then I want to see you come all over him."

Charles came over and untied the rope to free the plug and cock ring. He stood behind the boy and used the plug to fuck his hole, grinding it in with each thrust. BJ managed to stroke Trapper to an orgasm quickly, digging the fingers of his other hand into his key tattoo. Charles grabbed BJ's hips and pulled him backwards, unlatching the cock ring and stroking the boy's cock roughly. Crying out, BJ came, ropes of white painting Trapper's chest and mingling with his own come. 

  


Satisfied, Charles returned to his chair, enjoying the site of his boys cuddling together while Boy licked his Pet's chest clean. The older of the two whispered in the younger's ear and the two slunk off the bed and began crawling towards him. They ended up on their knees in front of him, each scrabbling at the fastening of his trousers. 

They shared his erection between them, taking turns licking and sucking. Charles has his head thrown back and gasps escaped from him, the fingers of each hand latched in a head of hair. Their shared attentions had him on the edge in a short time and he forced Boy away before grabbing his Pet with both hands and sliding his cock in all way. 

"I'd forgotten how well you take it Pet. Your lips stretched around me. Feels wonderful. Keep going, that's my good Pet..." Charles trailed off and he came, hips jerking upwards. His Pet swallowed all of it, pulling back and licking his lips. 

"This has been quite the evening. I've enjoyed it immensely," Charles said once he could breathe normally again. "Same time next week?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ's 19th birthday is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This chapter isn't my favorite. But it's finally done. Life got in the way for a while there

BJ fell more and more in love with Boston each day. The city was beautiful and he loved how happy Trapper was about being there. July 1st finally came and BJ tugged nervously at his tie as he approached Dr. Winchester's office. The door was open so he poked his head in and knocked on the frame. 

  


"Dr. Winchester?" He said, voice cracking slightly. The older man looked up and smiled at BJ. 

  


"Mr. Hunnicutt! You're early. I like that. Come, I have rounds to do and I wanted to wait for you so you could assist me."

The first week of July seemed to fly by and before BJ knew it, his 19th birthday was a day away. To celebrate, Charles had dinner delivered from Sorellina to BJ and Trapper’s hotel room. The boy knelt at Trapper's feet and the older man fed him dinner in bite-size pieces. By the time the food was gone they were both turned on beyond belief. BJ was already naked and Trapper hooked a finger through his collar to pull him into the bedroom. Tying BJ to the bed, the older man laid a kiss on his forehead and went to fetch some items from his suitcase. 

He came back with a butt plug and two cock rings. Trapper latched one around his own cock, hissing slightly. The other one he used on his boy, enjoying the way BJ squirmed as Trapper played with his balls. He lubed the plug and slid it into his boy, tapping the base once after it was in, smiling at the whimper it drew from the younger man. Grabbing the extra pillows off the floor, he propped up BJ's head, and straddled his chest, sliding forward enough to feed his cock into his boy's mouth. 

BJ moaned around Trapper's cock, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth. The tip slipped into his throat and he swallowed around it causing Trapper to groan loudly. "Fuck, Baby Boy, you are so good. Such a good boy for me. Just laying there and taking my cock."

Trapper moved away from BJ's mouth and the boy whined loudly. Running a hand over his boy's head Trapper grinned. "Don't worry Baby. I'm not finished with you just yet." 

  


Grabbing the lube he slicked his cock and pulled the plug free from BJ's ass before sliding his cock in to replace it. He was slow with his thrusts, taking frequent breaks to kiss his boy, and bite at his lips, enjoying how red and swollen they were. Keeping the slow pace was maddening for him but it was torture for BJ. The boy was whining constantly and making aborted movements with his hips trying to make Trapper speed up but the older man refused. 

  


Pulling out, he untied the boy and turned him on his side. Laying behind him, Trapper lifted BJ's leg over his own and slid his cock back in. He wrapped both his arms around his boy and kept his slow pace, enjoying how BJ trembled with each thrust. He kept up a constant ramble of "I love you" and "You're such a good boy" and "my pretty baby," until both of them were panting with exertion. Finally, Trapper had had enough of the slow pace. Pulling out once more, he flipped BJ onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so his ass was in the air. Spreading his cheeks, the older slammed his cock into his boy's loose hole, letting out a growl. 

  


BJ screamed out Trapper's name as he was fucked into the mattress. His ass was going to be sore tomorrow but he couldn't give two shits. The older man's pace turned brutal and his fingernails dug half-moons into BJ's hips, marking his tattoo and making him cry out again. Grabbing BJ by the hair, Trapper pulled him back until he was resting in the older man's lap and he could wrap both his arms around his boy. It was harder to thrust in this position but Trapper could grind the tip of his cock against BJ's prostate.

Each swivel of his hips was accompanied by grunts and whimpers. One of his hands came up to tighten in BJ's hair while the other plucked at his boy's nipples and scratched red lines into his abs before reaching down to unlatch the cock ring around BJ's erection. Stroking roughly Trapper pushed BJ forward again, onto his hands and knees and resumed the brutal pace from earlier. 

  


"Come for me baby boy. Tighten that sweet ass around my cock," the older man whispered in BJ's ear. The boy came with a scream, ropes of white staining the sheets as his ass tightened around Trapper's cock. He slumped forward, head hanging between his shoulders as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Trapper unlatched his own cock ring and pulled out, stroking his cock quickly and coming across BJ's back. He collapsed next to his boy and pulled him close, cuddling the younger man against his chest. 

  


"Happy birthday Baby Boy," he whispered, kissing BJ's hair before they both succumbed to slumber. 


End file.
